Flores e Borboletas
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: E quando tudo que tem um significado para você começa a trazer lembranças que deveriam ser enterradas e esquecidas? Yaoi Poison & Ice


Disclaimer: A única coisa q me pertence desse fic eh a historia. Saint Seiya, Camus e Milo são do Kurumada.

Flores e Borboletas

_You are so sweet _**(Você é tão doce)**

_And I was in love _**(E eu estava apaixonado)**

_Forget the flowers _**(Esqueça as flores)**

_Because the flowers _**(Porque as flores)**

_Never_ _last forever… _**(Nunca duram para sempre)**

_Flowers -_ _Emilie Simon_

O dia estava quente, mesmo assim todas as janelas do templo tinham o vidro fechado. Não havia uma fresta sequer permitindo a entrada do vento morno de fora... Podia observar o sol procurando passagem por entre as folhas das árvores do jardim, enquanto uma borboleta negra brincava entre as flores...

Outras pessoas podiam sentir-se sufocadas, trancadas daquele jeito. Mas ele já havia passado por muito pra se sentir assim tão facilmente.

Lançou um olhar entediado em direção à janela. Uma borboleta negra solitária, perdia-se entre os lírios... Flores de pétalas brancas... Flores de papel...

Não conseguia dizer se se arrependia ou não de ter deixado que aqueles lírios continuassem a crescer sob sua janela.

Aquela sensação triste e doce, de culpa... A lembrança de algo deixado para trás...

De qualquer forma, era provável que murchassem logo, sem a presença de Camus ali para aliviar a temperatura para que as flores sobrevivessem. Nenhum lírio durava muito sob o calor da Grécia.

O Escorpião deu um sorriso vazio.

Nunca fizera questão alguma daqueles lírios. Pelo menos, não a princípio. Já havia um ano que ele e Camus estavam juntos, quando o escorpiano fizera aquele jardim no aniversário do francês, como um presente, junto com um primeiro "eu te amo", tímido, num tom quase inaudível.

Sabia o quanto Camus sofria naquele Santuário. Como qualquer um deles. Longe de casa, num lugar que jamais deixaria de ser um lembrete constante de suas infâncias despedaçadas.

As flores de Lis da França. Passara praticamente a infância inteira, ouvindo sobre as belezas do país natal do Aquariano. Queria dar a Camus algo que ali lhe parecesse pelo menos vagamente familiar, qualquer coisa que o fizesse se sentir em casa...

Lembrou-se de quando eram crianças... Do quanto demorara a entender o quanto Camus se sentia deslocado e como ele próprio se sentia em relação ao ruivo.

Sempre foram muito amigos, sempre brigando e se magoando por coisas poucas. Era assim que funcionava entre eles.

Lembrava-se de uma discussão memorável que tivera com o francesinho, durante uma conversa saudosa sobre sua terra natal. Milo não entendia como era aquilo. Ambos haviam perdido as famílias, mas pelo menos ao Escorpião restavam suas raízes. A terra onde nascera era a terra onde vivia.

Simplesmente não sabia como era ir para um lugar completamente estranho contra sua vontade. Mas, aos sete anos, não era de se esperar que estivesse interessado em saber.

Quando Camus percebera a falta de interesse do Escorpião na conversa, passara dias ofendido; sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

Desde o começo, Milo magoava sem perceber. Mas sempre tentava consertar. O primeiro lírio que dera a Camus fora uma flor estúpida, de papel, feita a mão.

Não apenas para que Camus o perdoasse, mas porque enfim entendera o quanto o amigo se sentia deslocado e faria de tudo para que não fosse mais assim.

Os anos não o haviam mudado muito nesse aspecto. Continuava tentando ajudar... Ainda mantinha a mesma atitude passional de agir para depois pensar... Sempre achando que poderia consertar qualquer erro mais tarde.

Desviou o olhar para o jardim e pensou nas tardes que haviam desperdiçado juntos, apenas admirando a beleza pálida daquelas pétalas...

Agora só poderia fazê-lo sozinho.

Até que os lírios murchassem. Porque nada durava para sempre. Perguntava-se se teria sido inocência sua achar que ele e Camus poderiam ter durado.

Agora era claro que apenas amor nunca seria o suficiente. Eram diferentes demais para fazer dar certo. Uma verdade que se tornara cruelmente óbvia com o tempo.

Era como tentar juntar fogo e gelo.

Opostos polares que jamais poderiam se completar; condenados a uma viciosa destruição mútua.

O gelo que derreteria pouco a pouco até que nada restasse.

O fogo que se extinguiria dando lugar a apenas cinzas.

Era nas pequenas coisas que magoavam um ao outro sem perceber. Sempre. Nos detalhes que deixavam passar. Não importava o quanto tentassem... Não importava o quão verdadeiro fosse o que sentiam...

O fogo continuava incapaz de penetrar na barreira de frieza do gelo. Por mais que Milo soubesse que Camus o amava, arrancar do Aquariano um gesto de carinho, um sorriso que fosse, parecia quase impossível.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o gelo jamais seria capaz de conter o fogo. Milo era expansivo demais. Tinha aquela personalidade magnética que atraía as pessoas e parecia não importar se as atraía para perto demais.

No fim, não importava o quanto tentassem, permaneciam incapazes de evitar aquela autodestruição descontrolada.

Caminhou até a janela, o olhar fixo. Com uma das mãos espalmadas, empurrou o vidro pra fora. O vento entrou morno pela janela recém-aberta, carregando consigo o perfume nostálgico dos lírios.

Uma flor tão simbólica... Nas pétalas brancas, estampada a inocência e a pureza que nenhum dos dois tinha (1)... Não mais...

Não tinha mais ilusões de que pudesse consertar a distância que os separara.

Esticou a mão para fora do templo e agarrando e partindo o caule de uma das flores, puxando-a para si. Tocou as pétalas com a ponta dos dedos, como se estivesse tendo pela última vez a chance de tocar aquela pele perfeita...

Nenhuma lágrima sequer saiu de seus olhos. Já havia chorado demais. Não conseguia esquecer, mas precisava superar.

Arrancou a primeira pétala, jogando-a de volta ao vento. Esta voou por alguns centímetros antes de aterrissar com leveza sobre o chão de terra do jardim. Continuou a despetalar a flor, até que restasse somente o caule.

Aquele seu dom único de destruir aquilo que amava. De rasgar com as próprias mãos qualquer coisa que tivesse algum significado pra ele. Sempre com a capacidade de se reerguer depois...

A auto-regeneração que balanceava a habilidade de fazer com que tudo ao seu redor desabasse com um único toque.

Mesmo que nenhum dos dois pudesse esquecer, mesmo que o tempo não fosse capaz de fechar qualquer ferida, ainda podiam ignorá-las... Do contrário apenas sucumbiriam às cicatrizes abertas.

Debruçou-se sobre a janela, o caule do lírio ainda na mão. Esticou o braço para fora mais uma vez, soltando o cabo da flor sobre a terra seca. Voltou o olhar para baixo, vendo a massa verde das folhas do jardim maculada por algumas manchas marrons.

Suspirou resignado. Não ia durar muito. As flores não duravam para sempre. Nada durava pra sempre.

O sabia agora.

xXxXx

_Yesterday _**(ontem)**

_Love_ _was such an easy game to play _**(Amor era um jogo tão fácil de se jogar)**

_Now_ _I need a place to hide away _**(Agora, eu preciso de um lugar pra me esconder)**

_Oh, I believe _**(Oh, eu acredito)**

_In yesterday _**(Em ontem)**

_Yesterday_ _- Beatles_

Os olhos azuis, cor de gelo, não se desviavam do frágil tremular da chama. O dia claro dispensava a luz débil daquela vela, a maioria das pessoas sequer a teria notado.

Aquela pequena fração de fogo, porém, parecia ter sobre ele um poder quase hipnótico.

Aquela atração estúpida... Um amor cego... Uma paixão que consumia...

Um fogo que era grande demais para ser contido.

Suspirou, passando o indicador devagar pela chama frágil. Sentiu o dedo arder de leve.

Não conseguia esquecer. Por que era tão difícil?

Sempre priorizara a razão antes de qualquer coisa, acreditando que soterrar qualquer sentimento sob uma camada de gelo funcionaria. E agora pagava por isso; o preço em descobrir que vivera se enganando.

Aquela pessoa fria... Ele não era assim... Não no começo. Era apenas quem fora forçado a se tornar ao longo dos anos. Depois de descobrir que ninguém se importava; que se deixar levar, se deixar envolver... Era apenas um empecilho.

Então aprendera a afastar a tudo e a todos. Inclusive, talvez, a única pessoa que realmente se interessara, ouvira, amara.

Havia se tornado incapaz de demonstrar o quanto se importava...

E Milo... Milo quando amava era daquele seu jeito descontrolado, escorpiano de ser... Destruindo, atacando, provocando ciúmes, querendo se sentir desejado...

Fora mesmo inocência demais da parte de ambos pensar que teria dado certo.

Pouco a pouco, aquelas diferenças construíram entre eles um abismo... E só perceberam quando já era tarde demais. Tudo já se despedaçara.

Lentamente, tirou o dedo da chama e ergueu o corpo. Caminhou em direção a uma estante no outro extremo do salão, retirando dela seu livro mais grosso.

Soltou o livro que caiu com um baque sobre a superfície de madeira da mesa. Com a palma das mãos, varreu a camada de pó da capa vermelha, fazendo aparecer as letras douradas e cheias de floreios do título.

Havia uma página marcada no livro. Abriu-o nela.

Após tantos anos, ainda estava lá. A forma amassada, amarelecida, corroída pelos anos de uma pequena flor de papel. A luz fraca da vela bruxuleava sobre a flor e Camus a olhava como se fosse uma jóia.

O toque áspero do papel contra seus dedos.

Sorriu.

Aquele havia sido o primeiro presente de Milo para ele. O presente que lhe abrira os olhos quanto ao que sentia pelo Escorpião.

Mesmo sob a mais espessa das geleiras, havia algo soterrado. Mesmo em uma pessoa que o tempo ensinara a ser tão fria, permanecia algum sentimentalismo. E era aquilo que faria com que ele continuasse sempre se importando.

Sempre preso a memórias.

'Não mais' pensou. Teria que superar... Aprender a ser quem sempre fingira ser.

Foi movendo devagar a mão para cada vez mais perto do fogo, num gesto quase ritualístico. Uma das pontas amassadas do lírio de papel foi tocada pela chama, que logo se espalhava pela flor inteira.

O fogo consumia... Seria sempre assim... Sempre restariam apenas cinzas...

Olhou tristemente para os restos cinzentos da única lembrança a qual ele se apegava. Não havia mesmo nada mais estúpido que sentimentalismo.

Deixou que o corpo desabasse sobre um sofá. Fitou o teto, as paredes, a janela aberta pela qual entrava um vento ao qual a chama acesa da vela resistia bravamente.

Não sentia a menor vontade de fazer nada. Se bem que... O que mais lhe restaria para fazer agora?

Acabaria de treinar Hyoga e depois... Teria cumprido sua missão. Seu lugar nunca fora naquele Santuário. Onde era?

A França e seus lírios já não lhe pareciam mais sequer remotamente apelativos.

Mais uma vez, pousou os olhos na janela. Viu uma pequena borboleta adentrar o templo, a forma de suas pequenas asas negras, recortada contra as paredes claras.

Aquela atração hipnótica pelo fogo... Destrutiva... Inevitável, pensou ao ver a borboletinha atirar-se estupidamente contra as chamas.

Alguns estavam fadados à autodestruição. Era natural. Simples assim.

-FIM-

(1) Essa frase a Tsuki q disse uma vez pra mim quando eu comentei que Lírio era a flor oficial de Milo e Camus.

N/A: fic feito pra Tsuki Koorime, depois de ela ter feito pra mim um Ravena/Mutano perfeito, naum dava pra eu naum fazer esse aqui! Espero q vc goste, moça!

Ayumi e Lithos, valeu pra vcs duas por terem betado esse fic! Eu naum teria postado se naum fosse por vcs hehe

Eh isso.

Lyra


End file.
